Big Brother 13
Big Brother 13 is the 13th season of Swans Big Brother. BiggyBigOne ended up winning in a 4-2 vote against Zyon08 with T0mRiddlee being crowned Americas Favourite Houseguest. Twists/Changes Cast Voting History Pre-Jury Weekly Progress Week One At the Premiere 16 fresh faces get put into the BB13 House for the chance to win 500 robux! The houseguests learn they will be put into teams of 4, "Outgoing" "Social" "Kind" & "Funny". At the HOH competition Tessa was able to pull out the win thus she became the first HOH of the summer, (Sophia, Blaine & Tune are Immune). At the nomination ceremony HaiiItsTessa nominated NickoFlamez & TurkeyKingPro for eviction. In the POV "King of the Castle" The Veto Players had to follow the right directions to get to the write spot, last there will be eliminated. In the first Round IceyRoboGamez got unlucky and was eliminated, BlaineMitchell was then eliminated during the Second Round. Turkey followed Blaine & Icey and got eliminated in the Third round, Tunepunemune was then eliminated in the fourth leaving Nicko and Shutupawesome721 in the game. Sophia then was able to beat Nicko thus win the Power of Veto! At the Power of Veto Meeting, Sophia chose to save Nicko from eviction, and Tessa nominated EthnCozy as a replacement. At the Live Eviction, Ethn was evicted in a 10-2 vote thus became the first Houseguest evicted from BB13. Week Two Following Ethn's Eviction, The houseguests had to roll a ball into a lane and get a point, Alanaxxii & CarleyIsCool scored 2, T0mRiddlee and Zyon08 got 3, BiggyBigOne, Blaine & Nicko all got 4. Icey got 6, Turkey got 7, and Sophia got 9, Sophia became the new HOH! After talking for a bit. Sophia chose to nominate IiTotallyJoey & CarleyIsCool for eviction. Nicko, Sophia, Blaine, Biggy, Tune, & Icey were all chosen to play in the POV. At the Veto competition "Hexagon Chess" the Veto Players were told to move either 1 or 2 hexagons, Sophia ended up winning and saved Carley. In Carley's place Alana went On The block as a replacement. After a heated argument between Tune & Sophia, Alana was shown the door in a 7-1 vote. Week Three At the Head of Household competition the houseguests went in the house individually to spell the 5 letter word, the houseguest with the best time would win. It came down to Icey & Tessa for the HOH spot, Tessa was able to win with a time of 1:26 beating Icey's 1:44. At the Nomination Ceremony Tessa chose to nominate Typical and Carley for eviction. At the Power of Veto competition Tessa, Carley, Nicko, Blaine, Big, & Joey all were chosen to compete. At the Veto the players were told a series of colours that they then had to remember, if you get the wrong colour then you are eliminated from the competition, last player standing wins. Everyone was able to survive the first 3 rounds, in the fourth round everyone got it wrong besides Nicko also meaning Nicko won the Power of Veto. At the POV Ceremony Nicko decided to Keep nominations in place discarding the Power of Veto. At the Live Eviction, Carley got the boot in a 8-0 vote. Week Four After Carley's Eviction the houseguests gathered in the Backyard for the HOH Competition “The Wall” Houseguests had to survive all the Trip and Spins without falling. Typical was able to pull out the win thus became the NEW HOH. After some time thinking, Typical nominated Tessa and Turkey for eviction. At the Power of Veto Pickings, Sophia, Biggy, Tom, & Zyon were chosen to compete with Tessa and Typical (Turkey not attending). At the Power of Veto, Ready Set WOAH the houseguests had to run over the the other side with out being last, last there is out each round, if you go on a word like "WOAH" instead of "GO" You're out as well. In the First Round, Biggy was eliminated following T0m in the second round, in the third round Typical was eliminated and in the fourth, Zyon was. In the 5th and Final Round, Tessa forgot to run also meaning Sophia won the Golden POV. At the Power of Veto Meeting, Sophia saved Tessa, but pulled out a SECRET POV she won week won, and she saved Turkey with it. Typical having the renominate 2 houseguests, he nominated Adrian and Nicko for eviction. At the live eviction, Nicko was evicted in a 5-3 vote thus becoming a pre-jury member. Week Five At the Head of Household competition houseguests had to climb over a wall and get to the top of the pyramid without being last, as it was played in rounds. It came down to Turkey and Sophia, Sophia was was able to pull out the win and become the new HOH. At the nominations Sophia decided to nominate Icey & Zyon due to them not showing up. At the Power of Veto Pickings, Sophia, Turkey, Blaine, Tessa, Tom, & Adrian were all chosen to compete. At the POV Competition, "Hot Potato" houseguests would have to give the potato to one another before it blows up, if it blows up with you, your out! Sophia went out in the first round along with Tessa. Turkey blew up in the third, leaving just Tom, Blaine , and Adrian left in the game. Blaine soon blew up with T0m following in the next round also crowing Adrian the POV Holder! At the Power of Veto Ceremony Adrian respected Sophias nominations and discarded the POV. At the live eviction Icey was evicted in a 5-3 vote. Post-Jury Weekly Logs Week Six Week Seven Week Eight Week Nine Week Ten Week Eleven Finale Controversies * Sept 19th At the Power of Veto Meeting, Sophia and Tune got into a fight which lead to Sophia calling Tune a "Sped" also a way for people to say "Special Education Students" which is offensive to some. Sophia was given a warning.